


Love Letters : Frederick & J

by lockewrites, mrschiltoncat



Series: Love Letters : Mr & Mrs. Chilton [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Raul Esparza - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrschiltoncat/pseuds/mrschiltoncat
Summary: Love letters originally put on tumblr by myself and Locke Writes, Frederick Chilton and his wife.





	1. Love Letters No. 1 & 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the love letters!

My Darling,

I should be focusing on work, focusing on patient files but my mind wanders.

It wanders to you, to your voice. I've only just seen you this morning, only hours ago but that seems far to long.

I miss you my love. It might seem foolish as I'll be home with you again in a few hours but I miss you.

I believe that I'm only ever happy in your presence. Only ever happy when you utter those three words that I thought I'd never hear.

I hope to hear them again tonight.

Your Frederick

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Freddy,

It isn’t foolish dear heart. I’m not sure what I did to get such a devoted husband, but you make me smile with each sweet note.

You make me feel years younger, your sweet words giving a skip to my step. 

Sweetheart, I miss you too, a full day is a long one without you. I try to focus on my own work, and find myself lost in my thoughts of your gentle touch, your precious words. 

Of course you will hear them again dear heart. I never tire of saying it, or hearing it from you. I love you more than life itself my darling. 

Don’t be sad, honey, soon work will be over. I can’t stand the thought of your handsome face looking downtrodden. Smile for me, my love? 

I will see you soon, dear heart. 

All my love

J.


	2. Love Letters No. 3 & 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter Written by Locke Writes

My Darling,

In your last note you asked me to smile and my dear how could I not. Knowing I have you at my side throughout the rest of my days brings a smile to my face every time I think of it. Every time I think of you.

Oh my darling I do love you. Your voice, your smile, every aspect of you. The thoughts you share with me, the words that float from the tip of your tongue. I would spend the rest of my days telling you how I love you.

It may surprise you my love, that at times I still falter in believing in myself. I know that you are with me, encouraging me when it is needed but there are times when I still doubt. Yet even as I falter you are always in my mind keeping me steady.

Have I ever told you I keep a picture of us at our wedding on my desk. A bit of light in the dark. I suppose you’ve already suspected I have pictures of you in my office somewhere but I’ll confirm it anyway.

I suppose I should be finishing up here at the office but with the end of my last meeting and one hour left until I leave I’m tempted to take my things and head home.

I'm also tempted to take you anywhere you’d like to go for a full week. Would you like that? I shall know soon enough. Oh my dear heart, all I wish is to spend my days with you.

I am truly blessed that I may call you my wife. That I might share my life with you. I have told you time and time again but the words never lose their meaning. My darling, I love you. I love you with all of my being.

Your Frederick

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My darling,

You’re asleep as a write this, asleep because it is in the early hours of the morning. Don’t worry I did not awaken early because of a nightmare, I simply find myself awake.

I decided to use this time to write to you instead of lying there in the bed trying to drift off to sleep. I’m tired of lying my dear, I’ve told you this.

So much time in a hospital bed leaves one restless to move, although with my cane it isn’t very far nor very fast. Not that you’ve ever minded. I thank you for that.

We both hated that time in the hospital bed. I don’t think I’ve told you but I heard every word that you had said. Oh how I wanted to answer you, to assure you that I’d be alright.

All I wanted to do was find the strength to hold you and comfort you. You were my light in that darkness. You still are my light.

I must end this letter here, you’re beginning to stir and I shall like to wish you good morning. But I will tell you this my dear. I will tell you thank you. You have made me a happy man.

Yes happy. An emotion I’d thought I’d never feel again until I met you. Oh my darling, my dear, my wife. My wife, another word I’d thought I’d never call anyone but then I met you.

You. You are the reason for everything I do. All I want is to please you, to make you as happy as you have made me. I hope that I have achieved that. Oh my darling wife, how I love you.

Your Frederick


	3. Love Letters No. 5 & 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More love and fluff!

My darling Freddy,

I read your beautiful letter dear heart, there are tears in my eyes. You tucked the letter by my bedside table, and now that you are soundly asleep, head resting in my lap, I noticed it.

Thoughtful, doting, wonderful husband. I know you had trouble falling asleep, and it warms my heart to know I can help you relax. 

I love watching you sleep, when you look so at ease, resting against me, with my hands running through your hair.

Of course I don’t mind, sweetheart, why ever would I? You are my world Frederick.

No, I don’t think you mentioned that you heard me. Oh sweetheart. I am glad you did, that you knew I was there. And that you came back to me. 

I don’t know what I would do without you. Just the thought causes me to tremble, and I hope my movements don’t cause you to wake.

Oh dear heart, you do make me happy, every moment. Just being you. You never need fear that you don’t. You are my darling soulmate. 

There is no other for me. No one as kind, as tender, as loving as you. No one whose kiss makes me melt so. Whose smile causes my heart to skip.

And I too never thought I would have someone like you. Nothing made me happier than when you became my husband, and of course when you gave me the gift of your love. I am so proud to be your wife sweetheart.

My darling, I hope you are having sweet dreams. And that this letter brings you joy when you wake. I love you with all of me.

J. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

My Wife,

Sleep always fails to come when I need it but the peace your bring with you calms me. Always. This is just one of the many things I am grateful for when it comes to you. 

I am grateful for you in general. I never thought that anyone as good and kind and loving as you would ever love a man like me. You see the good in me and I am awed by that. Awed that you should say you love me each and everyday.

I am at ease my darling, because I am with you. It is always with you that I feel at rest and at peace. As you have called me your world I must say that you are mine. 

You bring me such joy that I feel as though that’s all I need in life. Your smile, your words. These are the only things I need now, nothing else. Only you my dear.

There is no other person for me. No other being could make me so happy, so at ease. No other being could make me believe that I am enough. 

I know you understand those feelings, those worries but my darling you are enough. More than in fact. And it makes me joyous to know that you see me as your soulmate for if soulmates truly exist then you certainly are mine.

The gift of your love is the greatest gift that you could possibly give me as there is no other thing I need in this life so long as I have your love.

And yes my darling I did have sweet dreams. Because my darling they were of you.

I love you my darling. My wife. (I shall never tire of saying that nor of writing it)

Yours, Frederick


	4. Love Letters No. 7 & 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Chilton goes on a work trip.

Dearest Husband,

I am so glad I saved your letter for the train. I am smiling like a fool as I read your beautiful words. I swear I love you more and more by the day Freddy.

Although I will only be away from you for a few days for filming, it’s too long. You know how hard it was for me to leave you this morning. Although I am excited to be working, I hate being away from you. 

I know going to sleep tonight will be difficult, not having your arms wound around me. I always feel so safe and loved in your embrace dear heart. My eyes are getting a bit misty just thinking on it now.

No sweetheart, it is I that is in awe of how you can love me. With all my insecurities, my worries. And yet you make me feel special and deserving every day.

I hope you will be able to sleep tonight, you need your rest my love. You must take care of yourself, as I need you around for a long time. And you know I am only a phone call away.

I’m almost at the set, and I’m trying to do my best to not let my nerves get the best of me. I want to make you proud.

Please remember, no matter where I am, my heart is always with you my darling husband. And I too never tire of calling you that.

I love you with all of me.

Yours,

J.

Ps kiss our little fur baby for me please.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My darling J,

I could say the same about falling more and more in love with you each day too my dear. I’ll never cease falling in love with you.

These few days are far too long you’re right but I must say how proud I am of you. Acting is your dream and I’d wait forever for you if it meant you’d get to follow your dreams. 

I know you hate being away from me and I from you but this is a chance you can’t pass up and I’m glad that you’ve decided to take it. 

Since you say that you’ll have trouble finding sleep and I know I shall have trouble finding sleep without you lying next to me I’ll call you. (Or maybe by the time you read this letter we’ll have already talked). As I’ve said before, only your voice soothes me.

Darling, it makes me happy to hear that you find my actions towards you as making you feel special and deserving. It makes me happy because you are. You deserve every wonderful and happy thing life can bring you. 

Insecurities I understand and I will continue in my praise and love of you until suddenly you believe what I’ve been telling you each day my love. 

That you are beautiful and wonderful and the embodiment of everything good in life. This is the truth my dear because all you’ve ever brought to my life has been light.

My heart is always with you and my dear you make me proud every day. Never doubt that. 

I love you with all of me.

Your Freddy.

PS. Our little fur baby has been given plenty of love and attention, no need to worry.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are amazing! Thanks for reading


End file.
